


SuperDevilFish: first post & headcanons in 4 parts

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, headcanons, my rare-shipping demon brain got away from me, this and one fic are the result of me sticking two rare ships together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: A collection of all four posts that gave shape to this polyamorous ship in my mind, because hell if I don't enjoy exposing people to rare ships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first post that started it all. Yes, others weighed in and settled the ship name after this post. 6 July 2018

# GFDI, I HAVE A NEW POLYSHIP: SuperLagoonDevil or SuperDevilFish

(I’m not sure which, but I’m leaning toward the first.)  
  
  


### Seriously, I’m already getting ideas of how this would work out. WTF.

**Me:** I like this rare ship.

**Me:** This other rare ship isn’t bad either.

**My rare-shipping demon brain:** You want another rare ship?

**Me:** Wait, what?

**My rare-shipping demon brain:** COMBINE THEM.

**Me:** Wait, NO–

**My rare-shipping demon brain:** COMBINE THEM. IT’LL WORK. IT’LL BE CUTE. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.

**Me:** Wait– no– FUCK…. I ship it.

**My rare-shipping demon brain:** LOL Congrats, and BTW guess what– _**THERE’S NO CONTENT.**_

**Me:** …FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second post, and yet another example of my mind running wild with headcanons. 7 July 2018

# SuperDevilFish Headcanons (Because apparently I have no damn life and my mind isn’t going to leave these three alone atm.)

  * Eddie is kind of ‘at fault’ for starting it.
  * After La’gaan’s breakup with M’gann there was a lot of ‘tension’™ between him and Kon (but he wasn’t consciously processing that there was attraction there at first).
  * Eddie didn’t realize at first there was any interest between Kon and La’gaan, but he knew he was _really_ interested in La’gaan.
  * La’gaan was headed toward a relationship with Eddie when he and Kon got into a heated argument that turned into an unintended make out session.
  * La’gaan and Kon both kind of freaked out afterward and were avoiding™ each other for a while.
  * During this time La’gaan started getting closer to Eddie (partly in his ‘panic’ to avoid Kon) and they sort of edged their way into dating.
  * Kon was frustrated af because he couldn’t stop thinking about La’gaan.
  * AT ALL.
  * Which led to more confrontations <strike>that turned into ‘accidental’ make out sessions</strike> with La’gaan.
  * Kon and La’gaan eventually tried to talk to convince themselves that they needed to STOP… but it fell flat and neither of them could feel any real conviction about it. Which might have made them realize that they liked each other more than they thought.
  * Eddie figured out there was TENSION™ between Kon and La’gaan and had a good long think about his relationship with La’gaan and what was important to him.
  * So after making up his mind, Eddie went to talk to Kon about it.
  * “I know you like La’gaan.”
  * “It’s fine. He’s all yours. Don’t worry about it.”
  * “No, you doofus. I have a proposal that I think would solve everything, _if_ you’re cool with it.”
  * “…What?”
  * “We share. Make it so he doesn’t have to choose between us because he wants both of us.”
  * “WHAT.”
  * “Think about it. It’d work out.”
  * “You’re serious.”
  * “You want him to be happy, I want him to be happy… And this way he doesn’t have to choose. Win-win.”
  * “…This is such a bad idea.”
  * La’gaan surprises Kon by agreeing.
  * After being a flustered squawking wreck for at least half an hour.
  * And probably not being able to get out a coherent sentence in that time.
  * The three of them end up happy.
  * But it’s agreed it’s _EDDIE’S FAULT_.

#lord help me I'm on my rare shipping shit again


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 July 2018

# SuperDevilFish Headcanons (Part 2)

## SO, on Kon’s end of it–

  * Kon had no intention of getting together with La’gaan and Eddie.
  * Kon also had no intention of ever making out with La’gaan.
  * Because making out with your ex’s ex is a BAD IDEA.
  * But it happened.
  * And KEPT happening.
  * Kon might have been in denial for a while.
  * He definitely didn’t dream about La’gaan.
  * At all.
  * In the slightest.
  * <strike>He totally dreamed about La’gaan and was in complete denial about it, but it made being around La’gaan awkward af for a while.</strike>
  * That was probably the most awkward he’d felt in a while.
  * And he knew that La’gaan and Eddie had something going on.
  * So going after La’gaan was a bad idea.
  * And so was making out with him.
  * <strike>But it KEPT HAPPENING.</strike>
  * He was ready for it to bite him in the ass.
  * And then Eddie came to him with the suggestion that they share La’gaan.
  * He didn’t expect La’gaan to say yes.
  * He might have been speechless when La’gaan _did_ say yes.
  * So he thought that’d be it, that’d settle it, and he and Eddie would just trade off depending on who La’gaan felt like being with at a given point in time.
  * And then he started realizing that he thought that La’gaan and Eddie’s interactions were cute as hell.
  * And he was getting warm fuzzies from it.
  * A _LOT_ of warm fuzzies.
  * More than he probably should.
  * He knew he was in TROUBLE™.
  * And then Eddie pulled him into a plan that involved them spoiling La’gaan together.
  * By the end of it, it led up to Eddie kissing him.
  * Which resulted in more warm fuzzies.
  * Especially since La’gaan clearly thought it was attractive and liked seeing it.
  * Which might as well have started a feedback loop of being happy, liking the attention from Eddie, liking that La’gaan liked the attention between the two of them, and liking that Eddie liked that _he_ liked La’gaan so much.
  * It’s kind of a jumbled mess of overwhelming giddy happiness that Kon couldn’t really put into words tbh.
  * But he liked it.
  * And Kon’s still adamant that it’s _EDDIE’S FAULT_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 July 2018

# SuperDevilFish Headcanons (Part 3)

YES I’M STILL ON THIS 

## La’gaan’s Part In Things

  * La’gaan was NOT planning on getting together with two people.
  * He honestly wasn’t even planning on getting together with one after M’gann broke up with him.
  * <strike>Mainly because the relationship with her (and it ending the way it did) aggravated his self-esteem issues.</strike>
  * So he wasn’t looking for a relationship.
  * And then Eddie turned up.
  * And La’gaan thought he was hot, but didn’t think he had a chance.
  * And then Eddie started flirting at him.
  * La’gaan’s internal status around Eddie for at least a month could be summed up as: **internal screaming.**
  * But eventually he started to accept that Eddie liked him.
  * And then he got into a heated argument with Kon.
  * And they had a spontaneous make out session.
  * That La’gaan later tried to deny happened and act like it had never occurred.
  * (Apparently denial was the best option.)
  * Except he KEPT THINKING ABOUT IT.
  * So he tried to avoid Kon in the hope that if he avoided him then he’d be able to forget what happened.
  * <strike>And that he wouldn’t dream about it.</strike>
  * <strike>But of course he dreamed about it.</strike>
  * <strike>Because why wouldn’t he?</strike>
  * He might have tried to distract himself from thinking about Kon by getting closer to Eddie.
  * He and Eddie even started edging into dating.
  * La’gaan was happy with that.
  * It gave him even more of an excuse to <strike>stop making out with</strike> avoid Kon.
  * But it didn’t work.
  * Because he kept on getting into ‘fights’ with Kon. That didn’t end in fighting. That ended in the _opposite_ of fighting.
  * La’gaan’s internal status: S C R E A M I N G
  * He and Kon eventually had a talk, and La’gaan’s intent was to try to put a stop to whatever they had going on.
  * **<strike>IT DIDN’T WORK.</strike>**
  * It didn’t stop the vivid dreams either.
  * And then he found out that Eddie and Kon had had a talk.
  * And were willing to share.
  * So he wouldn’t have to make a choice between the two of them.
  * Eddie might have told him, “It’s obvious you’ve seriously got it bad for Kon, _really_ bad, and I’d feel like a jerk if I got in the way of that. Plus, this way you don’t have to let go of one of us. Aaannnnd it doesn’t hurt that the idea is kind of hot.”
  * <strike>Eddie has a habit of getting ‘ideas’ that he somehow talks La’gaan and Kon into.</strike>
  * La’gaan’s internal status: _**S C R E A M I N G**_
  * He might not have been able to get out a coherent sentence for at least half an hour.
  * Because he hadn’t even allowed himself to consider a relationship with Kon, to say nothing of being with _both_ of them.
  * He definitely took some time to adjust.
  * Longer than he’d like to admit.
  * His relationship with Kon was pretty awkward for a while since they had finally stopped fighting their attraction to each other.
  * Though they eventually figured out how to interact with the shift in their relationship.
  * And just when he thought he was getting used to being with both of them, Eddie got an idea for how to surprise him.
  * And talked to Kon– _AGAIN_.
  * La’gaan has no idea how Eddie talked Kon into agreeing to mutually spoiling him, and he’s not sure he wants to know.
  * Though La’gaan appreciated it.
  * A LOT.
  * And he might have come to the realization afterward as Eddie was kissing Kon that he thought the two of them kissing/making out was hotter than he would have thought.
  * <strike>He thought it was _really hot_.</strike>
  * <strike>_REALLY HOT._</strike>
  * <strike>He might have had more dreams about it than he’d care to admit.</strike>
  * He probably hasn’t mentioned it to either of them yet (because he doesn’t want to give Eddie more ideas).
  * Because Eddie _excels_ at talking them into things.
  * And the whole situation, while La’gaan is more than happy about it, _is EDDIE’S FAULT_.
  * (La’gaan’s probably the one who brings up the situation being Eddie’s fault the most.)

* * *

And an extra from July 10, 2018:  


#this is the face of someone pissed  
#because they overheard someone talking shit about their boyfriend(s)  
#yup I saw this and immediately thought  
#SuperDevilFish  
#I am that much of a nerd


End file.
